Na Câmara Secreta
by Equipe DH
Summary: [TRAD]Missing Moment do capítulo 31 de Deathly Hallows.Depois que Harry e Luna deixam a Sala Precisa, Ron tem uma brilhante idéia, envolvendo uma cobra morta e uma certa câmara.


**Tradução da fic "Into The Chamber", da **_**blondebouncingferret**_

**Traduzido por Fla Weasley Malfoy.**

* * *

**Na Câmara Secreta**

"Você acha que ele irá encontrar?" Hermione pergunta, ansiosa, vendo Harry sair com Luna. Ela se virou para Ron, que observava as caras assustadas.

"Se ele encontrar antes que Você-Sabe-Quem chegue aqui, vai ser um milagre," respondeu, tirando os olhos de Ginny, que fitava Cho com tanto desprezo, que poderiam imaginar que a oriental havia se virado apenas para revidar.

"Mas é isso mesmo, não é? O que faremos quando Harry a encontrar?" perguntou Hermione, franzindo o cenho. "Ainda não nos livramos da taça, e não temos mais a espada."

Sentindo-se à beira das lágrimas por estarem tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe do fim de tudo aquilo, Hermione sentiu alguém segurar sua mão e apertar levemente. Seus olhos foram de sua mão ao rosto de Ron, que pareceria tranqüilo, se não estivesse um pouco esverdeado.

"Vai dar tudo certo," ele sussurrou gentilmente. "Harry vai demorar um pouco para voltar, podemos pensar em uma maneira de destruir as horcruxes, enquanto isso— e nunca se sabe, mas ele pode encontrar uma outra maneira." Seu olhar encontrou o de Hermione e toda a preocupação que a garota sentira minutos atrás, parecia ter desaparecido.

A mente de Hermione se esvaziou, tudo que conseguia pensar era em como seria beijá-lo naquele momento; deslizar os dedos pelos seus cabelos e por seus ombros...

"Hermione?"

"Huh?"

"Você está bem? Você estava com uma cara estranha," perguntou Ron.

"Sim, estou bem. Estava apenas pensando..." disse, baixando os olhos. "Não consigo pensar no que poderíamos usar além da espada. Que eu saiba, é a única coisa que contém veneno de basilisco.

De repente, Ron sobressaltou-se. Assustando-se também, Hermione o fitou intrigada.

"O que—?"

"Acabei de lembrar uma coisa!" ele parecia excitado e sorria de orelha a orelha. "Eu sei o que podemos usar!" observou Hermione, que continuava com o olhar intrigada. Como ela não disse nada, Ron continuou. "Não precisamos encontrar um objeto que _contenha_ veneno de basilisco, porque tem um basilisco _aqui!_

Demorou um pouco até Hermione entender do que Ron estava falando. _O que ele quer dizer com 'tem um basilisco aqui'? Não pode haver um; o único basilisco que conheço está na Câmara Secre—_

Seus olhos se arregalaram em compreensão. "Você—é—_demais_!" sussurrou, completamente impressionada com a linha de raciocínio de Ron. "Não acredito que não pensei nisso! Oh, _Ron_!"

E resistindo a vontade de beijá-lo, ela o seguiu enquanto a guiava até a porta, ainda segurando firmemente a sua mão.

"Onde vocês estão indo?" perguntou Ginny.

"Banheiro!" gritou Ron.

O banheiro estava mais assustador do que ela lembrava. As tochas estavam apagadas e não se ouvia os lamentos da Murta. A única luz que iluminava fracamente o ambiente era a da lua, através da janela. E a única coisa que parecia familiar era o chão alagado.

"Ron, estava pensando em uma coisa," disse Hermione, olhando temerosa o ambiente. Ela estava agarrada ao braço dele, preocupada com o fato de poderem ser pegos desprevenidos por algum Comensal ou que por algum milagre, a cobra gigante não tivesse morrido e estivesse esperando por eles. Sabia que era besteira, mas com Você-Sabe-Quem envolvido, tudo era possível.

"Em que?" perguntou. Ron estava próximo a velha pia e passava o polegar em um tipo de símbolo em uma das torneiras. Pelos relatos dele e de Harry no segundo ano, Hermione imaginou que aquela fosse a entrada.

"Nenhum de nós fala língua de cobra, como vamos fazer para entrar?"

Soltando o braço dela, ele a fitou, meio sem jeito. "Eu— er— eu andei treinando."

"_Treinando_? Mas por que?"

Passando vigorosamente a mão pela nuca, Ron deu um meio sorriso, corando furiosamente. "Depois que o Harry abriu o medalhão usando língua de cobra, pensei 'e se Harry não estiver por perto quando acharmos a próxima? E se for preciso saber língua de cobra para destruí-la?' Então, vim treinando a maneira como o Harry disse."

"E conseguiu?" ela perguntou, ansiosa. _Não acredito!_ pensou. _O que aconteceu com aquele Ron que nem conseguia executar um simples feitiço de levitação, no primeiro ano?_

_Ele foi substituído pelo Ron que venceu a partida de xadrez da McGonagall, vomitou lesmas e enfrentou aranhas gigantes, na floresta, por você..._ pensou consigo.

"Acho que sim," ele disse, não muito convencido. "Quer dizer, não encontrei nenhuma cobra enquanto estávamos acampando, mas ficou bem próximo do que o Harry disse."

Hermione dirigiu-se para o outro lado de Ron e examinou a cobra na torneira. "Eu tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir," disse. Olhou para ele, orgulho e admiração estampados em seu rosto. O banheiro estava meio escuro, mas ela imaginou tê-lo visto corar.

Ron limpou a garganta e concentrou-se tanto na cobra, que começou a suar. De repente, soltou um silvo sufocado e aterrorizante.

Nada aconteceu.

Tentou novamente.

Nada.

Tentou mais cinco vezes, sem nenhum sucesso. Na última tentativa, Ron acidentalmente cuspiu na pia. Ele parecia desapontado ao fechar os olhos, esfregando a testa com o dedo indicador e o polegar.

"Não se preocupe, Ron," sussurrou Hermione. "A intenção foi boa. Mas isso não é como aprender francês; pode levar anos."

"Eu sei, mas não temos anos. E quem sabe se Harry vai ter tempo para vir aqui ajudar." Ele abriu os olhos, virou-se para Hermione e se afastou da pia.

Agarrando seu braço, Hermione o parou. "Não! Eu sei que você pode fazer isso. Nós não precisamos do Harry, eu preciso— nós precisamos de _você_!" Deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, sentindo o calor da pele dele em seus lábios. "Tenta de novo?"

Pasmo, porém sorrindo, Ron apoiou as mãos na pia e repetiu o gesto mais uma vez. Ele se assustou quando a pia brilhou e começou a girar. Protegendo Hermione, viu a pia se abrir e expor o longo encanamento.

Hermione mirou a escuridão e engoliu em seco.

"Eu vou primeiro," anunciou Ron, parecendo mais corajoso do que ela. "Não se preocupe, estarei esperando por você, lá embaixo." Lançou um último olhar carinhoso à ela e desapareceu.

Tremendo um pouco, Hermione se lançou no encanamento e foi escorregando para os subterrâneos da escola. Parecia que havia descido vários metros, quando avistou uma luz fraca ir se intensificando cada vez mais e antes que desse conta do que havia acontecido, caiu nos braços de Ron, que estavam estendidos e esperando por ela.

Ela pôde ouvir o coração acelerado do ruivo ao se segurar nele. Ele a soltou lentamente e ela se afastou para olhá-lo.

"Viu?"

"É melhor nós— ah— nos apressarmos. Todos vão começar a perguntar onde estamos," ela respondeu. _Eu NÃO terei meu primeiro beijo com o Ron debaixo da pia de um banheiro!_ Segurou novamente a mão de Ron e ele a guiou pelo túnel. Sacaram as varinhas e sussurraram um _Lumus_.

Hermione caminhava como se o chão estivesse em brasas. Ficou horrorizada ao notar que o chão estava coberto de pequenos ossos de animal, e tentava ao máximo não pisar neles.

Após dez minutos andado para lá e para cá, eles finalmente se viram em frente à uma enorme parede, com duas serpentes enroladas, cravadas nela. Hermione sabia que não eram de verdade, mas havia algo nos olhos delas que diziam o contrário. Segurando firmemente a mão de Ron, ergueu a varinha para a parde para ver por onde passariam.

"Tenho que falar língua de cobra novamente," Ron murmurou, mais para ele do que para Hermione. Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Ron soltou outro longo silvo, e ambos se surpreenderam quando as serpentes se desenrolaram, abrindo passagem para eles, logo na primeira tentativa.

Mesmo a câmara sendo comprida, eles podiam claramente ver algo à distância. Hermione ergueu a varinha sobre as paredes da câmara novamente; havia enormes colunas de pedra com as mesmas serpentes enroladas. As paredes eram verdes e meio úmidas, o que dava um aspecto desagradável à câmara. Ao iluminar o chão, notou, com horror, uma mistura de sangue e água nas estranhas poças, enquanto era guiada por Ron para o final da câmara. Imaginou se aquele sangue seria de Harry ou do basilisco, e desejou profundamente que fosse do último.

E lá estava ele. Hermione deixou escapar um grito de horror ao vê-lo, enquanto Ron fitava atônito a criatura que causara tanta dor à sua família e amigos, cinco anos atrás.

A cobra estava se decompondo; havia áreas amarelo escuro e marrom em sua pele e no local onde Harry a havia golpeado, a ferida estava vermelho escuro e enegrecida, e exalava um cheiro terrível. Os olhos eram, provavelmente, a parte mais perturbadora; estavam para fora, cobertos de sangue escuro. Alguns vermes se contorciam sobre eles e ao redor da ferida em sua cabeça.

"Como vamos fazer isso?" Perguntou Ron, sua voz ecoando pela câmara. "Existe algum feitiço capaz de remover as presas, ou devemos começar a arrancar?" adicionou calmamente.

Soltando as mãos dele, Hermione caminhou até a cabeça da cobra e se ajoelhou. Cuidadosamente e prendendo a respiração, devido o cheiro desagradável, abriu a enorme boca do animal com as duas mãos. Examinou as gengivas com a luz da varinha e viu que os dentes já estavam começando a cair.

"Eles já estão começando a cair, então não vai ser tão difícil tirá-los," disse. Ron se abaixou ao lado dela e juntou algumas presas que já haviam caído. "Podemos usar o _Defodio_ para arrancar o restante."

Ron pôs as presas ao seu lado e apontou a varinha para a gengiva da cobra e murmurou, _"Defodio!"_ Um buraco se formou no local, desprendendo a presa, que caiu sobre a língua e foi, então, colocada no chão junto com as outras.

Revezando-se, removeram várias presas. Quando Ron perguntou quantas eles iriam precisar,Hermione explicou que eles deveriam pegar pelo menos a metade delas; ela não sabia precisar quanto do veneno seria necessário ou quanto ainda restava em cada dente.

Quando já tinham o suficiente, Hermione procurou por algo em sua bolsa de miçangas. Retirou a taça de Hufflepuff e a colocou entre ela e Ron.

"É melhor fazermos isso aqui," disse, mirando decidida para as presas. "Alguém pode ter nos visto lá em cima, e contar à Você-Sabe-Quem."

"Boa idéia,"respondeu Ron. Ele estava abaixado muito próximo à garota, e Hermione podia sentir a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço. "Acho que você deve ter a honra, desta vez," acrescentou.

"_Eu?_" espantou-se.

"É justo," disse Ron. "Harry deu fim no diário e eu destruí o medalhão." Tremeu ao proferir essas palavras. "Acredito que deveria ser a sua vez."

Tremendo, Hermione pegou uma das presas. Era curva e a fez lembrar um chifre de búfalo. "Isso vai fazer alguma coisa?" perguntou, já segurando a presa sobre a taça. "Quero dizer, a taça vai tentar me impedir de fazer alguma coisa à ela?"

Ron voltou a ficar sério e sem olhar para Hermione, respondeu, "Eu não sei."

Sentindo como se fosse agora ou nunca, Hermione fincou a presa na taça, partindo-a. A presa começou a virar, e ela não conseguia largá-la. Um grito muito alto e agourento ecoou pela câmara, e Hermione sentiu Ron puxá-la. Tão rápido quanto começou, o barulho cessou, tornando a câmara silenciosa novamente. Hermione estava caída sobre Ron.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, afastando o cabelo dela para checar.

"Sim, estou," respondeu, levantando-se. "Isso aconteceu com você também?" Harry e Ron nunca deram detalhes sobre o que aconteceu com medalhão, quando o destruíram.

"Sim, mais ou menos isso," disse, evitando o olhar dela. Levantou-se e juntou a taça. Estava totalmente despedaçada, mal dava para dizer que aquilo havia sido uma taça.

"Vamos, temos que sair daqui," disse Hermione, com os braços cheios de presas. Ron guardou a taça na jaqueta e pegou o restante.

Seguiram pelo túnel, de volta ao lugar por onde entraram, mas ao chegarem ao encanamento, pararam diante dele e olharam para cima.

Ron soltou um palavrão e largou as presas no chão. Tentou escalar o cano, apenas para escorregar de volta. "Fawkes nos ajudou da outra vez, como vamos fazer pra subir?"

"Correndo o risco de parecer a Luna," disse Hermione, sorrindo, "vamos ter que voar, não é mesmo?" Admirada com a expressão de confusão de Ron, explicou, "Você não prestou atenção no que o Harry fez na primeira prova do Torneio Tribruxo?"

"O que, voar ao redor de um dragão sanguinário?" perguntou, coçando a cabeça. "OH! _voar!_" Sorrindo para Hermione, ergueu a varinha para o túnel e gritou, "_ACCIO VASSOURA!_ Durante dois minutos, nada aconteceu, mas eles então ouviram um apito e se afastaram da entrada do túnel, no momento em que uma velha Cleansweap parou ao lado de Ron, pronta para ser montada.

"Brilhante!" disse Hermione, sorrindo largamente. Ela tirou da bolsa uma camisa velha de Harry e enrolou as presas que ela estava segurando mais as que Ron havia largado no chão, para evitar que perdesse alguma durante o vôo. Ron já estava montado na vassoura e esperou Hermione se juntar a ele.

"Segure-se em mim," disse, guardando a varinha no bolso e segurando firma a vassoura. Hermione passou um braço ao redor da cintura dele e segurou firmemente o embrulho com o outro.

Ela fechou os olhos e apertou o abraço, ao sentir Ron tomar impulso e levantar vôo. Cada vez mais alto, eles voaram pelo encanamento até chegarem ao banheiro. A pia voltou a sua posição original com um _click_ e Ron ajudou Hermione a descer da vassoura.

"Você foi— você foi incrível, Ron," disse sem fôlego. O rosto dele enrubesceu violentamente e ele se inclinou sobre ela. Com o coração batendo tão alto, que a fez imaginar se Ron podia ouvir também, Hermione fechou os olhos.

Houve um baque alto e muitos gritos no andar debaixo. Ron sobressaltou-se e murmurou algo incompreensível. "É melhor irmos atrás do Harry," disse, pegando algumas presas dos braços de Hermione e agarrando a vassoura.

"É," disse Hermione, sentindo um aperto no coração, vendo-o caminhar em direção à porta. Guardou a camisa de Harry novamente na bolsa, pegou as outras presas e o seguiu.

Eles mal haviam virado o corredor, quando ouviram:

"_Onde_ diabos _vocês estavam?"_


End file.
